


Kill you, Kill me now

by STsuki



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Protective Deadpool, Spoilers generales de Edge of Spider Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el que la guerra que los inheritors iniciaron contra Spiderman resulta ser el modo más efectivo de acabar con el mercenario bocazas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill you, Kill me now

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! me encanta el spideypool pero son difíciles de escribir y este es mi primer intento xDD 
> 
> Esta idea surgió de camino a mi práctica después de que conseguí un trauma al leer Edge of Spider Verse. So ya saben es traumante así que pueden imaginar como termino este drabble XD Todos los errores son míos así que si ven algo raro no duden en decirme :D

**Tierra 801.**

  
Wade salto de tejado en tejado discutiendo en voz alta con sus cajas, quienes amablemente le recordaron comprar algunos hot dogs para que Peter no le gritara cuando le viera llegar con tantos agujeros en el traje.

Odiaba que Wade se dejara herir solo porque podía regenerarse.

/¡aww estas siendo cursi de nuevo por el lindo spidey boy!/

—¡Cállate!

(Peter y Wade sentados en un árbol besándose)

Wade los maldijo en medio de voces estruendosas aunque la risa tímida bajo la máscara era imposible de ocultar para las cajas, más que cualquier otra cosa porque ellas eran Wade y sabían todo sobre él.

Una vez hecho con los hot dogs y un par de tacos extra condimentados para él porque: ¿Qué era la vida sin tacos? Continuó su camino al apartamento que compartía con su Petey boy. Llego al callejón que daba a las escaleras de emergencia y subió tarareando “itsy bitsy spider” sin tono, hasta llegar a su piso en donde se detuvo abruptamente al ver el vidrio roto y luego el interior de su casa revuelto completamente sumido en la oscuridad.

Wade tiro la comida e ingreso al apartamento con las katanas desenvainadas.

Sus cajas que siempre eran ruidosas frente al peligro de su trabajo estaban mortalmente silenciosas.

Parecía que la sala había sido arrasada por un huracán, la pelea se había llevado dentro rápidamente y con violencia y sintió que el estómago se le hundía, quien había hecho eso era un depredador brutal. Un asesino como él, que había sabido quien era su Petey boy y había tenido un objetivo claro.

—¡Deadpool abajo!

Spiderman pivoteo por las paredes de la habitación arrojándose con una acrobática maniobra sobre la sombra que se cernía sobre Wade empujándolo con violencia sobre una pared que hizo retumbar todo el edificio.

Deadpool dejó escapar todo el aire que había estado conteniendo al ver a Peter a salvo y centro toda su atención en ese sujeto salido de una anticuada novela victoriana.

—¿¡Quien mierda eres tu hijo de puta!? —grito Deadpool con las katanas amenazantes contra el cuello del grandote de sonrisa viciosa.

—Soy Daemos y vengo por el tótem de la araña, será un delicioso tentempié, aunque no sabía que había dos…hmmn Más tótems deliciosos para mí… —susurro poniéndose de pie mientras todas las alarmas en el mercenario se disparaban, este no era un criminal cualquiera, estaba demente y por eso era tan peligroso.

  
—¡Estas equivocado si crees que te voy a dejar acercarte! —grito retrocediendo, mientras giraba en un pequeño círculo frente a Daemos asegurándose que Peter se quedaba detrás de él en todo momento.

—No ha dejado se repetir ese locura de que me comerá desde que apareció el portal creo que viene de esas dimensiones extrañas con las que le gusta jugar a Reed Richards.

Daemos se rio y Wade lo rebano ignorando el grito furioso de Peter con un terrible presentimiento encima.

—¿¡Por qué hiciste eso Wade!?

—Sal de aquí Petey boy.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?

—¡Ahora! —grito al ver un portal abrirse de nuevo del cual salió el mismo tipo sonriendo de forma lasciva y repugnante, ese que se supone estaba muerto a sus espaldas.

—Wade...

—¡Lárgate Peter!

—¡Oh, dulce araña ven aquí!

Wade corrió hacia Peter y lo empujo por el pasillo tirando con fuerza de él para sacarlo de ese lugar cuanto antes, dieron una vuelta precipitada chocando contra una pared y un nuevo portal se abrió bloqueando su escape. Wade sintió nauseas al verse acorralado, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver una chica spider pivotear y arrojar un par de cuchillos contra Daemos, quien corría tras ellos.

Un cawboy spidey siguió tras ella y luego un spidey punk.

—¡wow! Creo que morí al fin y llegue al cielo. ¡Mira Petey muchos spideys!

—Wade sigue corriendo definitivamente no es el momento.

—Exacto chico, venimos en una misión de reclutamiento —hablo spider pig deslizándose sobre el techo del pasillo.

—¡¡Mierda un cerdo de caricatura!!

—¿Por qué hay dos spideys aquí? ¿Es tú gemelo?

Wade miro con suficiencia a Petey y acelero al escuchar la pelea más cerca y a la chica de los cuchillos resoplar porque no tenía más.

—¡Él es Deadpool y solo hay un spidey! ¿¡Qué pasa con ese loco!?

—El y su familia están atacando a todas las arañas a través del multiverso para alimentarse de ellas, estamos creando un ejercitó para poder pelear contra ellos. Muchos spiderman ya han muerto y otros estamos reclutando a los que podamos. Si quieres vivir debes venir con nosotros —dijo spider punk abriendo de una patada la puerta hacia la azotea del edificio.

Wade se sintió asqueado y miro a Petey apretando su mano con fuerza al salir al aire fresco.

Los spideys se pusieron en posición esperando por Daemos y Wade sintió que podría morir si algo le pasaba a su Petey así que hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Le quito la máscara a Peter y lo beso arrebatándole su lanza redes en medio del fuerte abrazo.

—¡Tocino el portal! ¡Yo me encargo del grandote! —grito poniéndose la máscara mientras Peter se negaba a soltarlo.

—¡Wade sí cree que eres yo te matara!

—Lo sé.

 

La puerta exploto y Wade golpeó el corcel del cowboy spidey lanzando a Petey y a la spider girl de los cuchillos sobre él en dirección al portal.

—¡Te amo baby boy patéales el culo!

—¡Wadeee¡ —grito al verlo lanzar una red en dirección contraria pivoteando desordenadamente entre los edificios con Daemos peligrosamente cerca suyo, un nudo se formó en su garganta al observarlo quedar atrapado en medio de una trayectoria mientras el portal se cerraba sin que pudiera hacer nada por Wade cuando ese loco descubrió el engaño.

—¡WADEEEEEEE!

—¡No, no, no! ¡Suéltenme Wade!

Los otros spideys se miraron entre si y le palmearon la espalda intentando dar un consuelo vano.

—Voy a matarlos, si Wade murió lo haré con mis propias manos.

—Lo siento —dijo la chica ingresando a una nueva dimensión con aire taciturno —. Pero hay muchos de nosotros que tenemos una deuda pendiente con él y su familia, puedes usar todo ese dolor en su contra ¿estas con nosotros? —preguntó dándole la katana de Wade, esa que tomo de su espalda cuando la arrojo sobre el caballo.

—Sí, sí… —gimió tomándola y limpiándose el rostro —. Te amo Wade —susurro muy despacio colocándose la máscara de Deadpool para mantener a raya su rabia y fingir que no lo había dejado en su dimensión a merced de un loco genocida.

_Por favor, quien quiera escucharme, ayúdenme a regresar a él, por favor._


End file.
